daddyphatsnapsfandomcom-20200213-history
Venom Rap - We Are Venom (Marvel Comics)
Characters * Eddie Brock/Venom * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (mentioned) * Anne Weying (mentioned) * Venom symbiote Lyrics Eddie Brock: You ruined everything, I was at the top of my field A journalist, controversialist but talent was real Then I found my opportunity the sun-eater squealed So I wrote a story 'bout it with his person revealed But you had to show up! Make me look stupid Had my life blow up, all because of you, kid! You caught the real perp, I was discredited I lost my job, my wife, and my relatives! Now all I have is revenge and anger Hate in my heart rank with the weight of an anchor I just want the Spiderman to feel a pain greater But I'm just a man, maybe if I say a prayer Then he will listen, but I got to the church And was met with another higher power at work Pitch black dark but I felt the light It said "Listen to us, we can help you fight!" Venom symbiote: Let us take you, expand your mind We are Venom! Together now, paths aligned The world is mine, and it can be yours in time! And we're climbing to the top when our worlds combine! We are Venom! Here to expand your mind We are Venom! Together now, paths aligned We are Venom! I'm telling you, the world is mine And we're climbing to the top when our worlds combine! Listen here, Brock, take notes from a symbiote With Spiderman you're gonna need more than a frilly coat Wear me! I can guarantee you killing both Spiderman and friendly neighbourhood silly hope! I was outcast, Spiderman left me But he led me to you, found indirectly He didn't get me but I can tell that you're deadly And together, we can make him wish that he kept me! You and I Brock, we can get vengeance I know you have anger, now you need presence! I'm the executioner that carries out the sentence and You can be my vessel when we wrestle him to bitter end We are Us and you are now We And you, you found me You're weak without me But you, you're now free To move, get rowdy The truth will now be What we allow, please... Let us take you, expand your mind We are Venom! Together now, paths aligned The world is mine, and it can be yours in time! And we're climbing to the top when our worlds combine! We are Venom! Here to expand your mind We are Venom! Together now, paths aligned We are Venom! I'm telling you, the world is mine And we're climbing to the top when our worlds combine! Let us take you, expand your mind We are Venom! Together now, paths aligned The world is mine, and it can be yours in time! And we're climbing to the top when our worlds combine! We are Venom! Here to expand your mind We are Venom! Together now, paths aligned We are Venom! I'm telling you, the world is mine And we're climbing to the top when our worlds combine!